Plain Old Birthday
by Rinji-Mironerru
Summary: Usagi leaves for three days on a business trip, and asks for Misaki to deliver a present for Hiroki's birthday. Nowaki was searching for a present himself and bumps into Misaki. Threesome MisakixNowakixHiroki. Smut added! CH2 added!
1. Chapter 1

Plain Old Birthday

No one thought Akihiko Usami was serious when he said that he'd be going overseas. He said he'd be back in three days because he had several meetings to attend under the topic of turning his hit series into an anime. Normally he'd refuse to go at all, but Misaki managed to persuade him to go for Aikawa's sake. Misaki had still been on winter break and bored out of his mind due to lack of part-time jobs and emptiness in the large apartment. Neither did he have many chores to do because the landlord would be gone. He wandered through the many rooms looking for something to entertain him before entering Usami-san's room.

The room was filled with teddy bears and manuscripts as usual but it had a forlorn feeling attached. Everything seemed out of place without the perverted old man here. Misaki was about to lose interest before he saw a yellow package on the bed. The car on it said "Misaki, if you could, please deliver this to Hiroki-san." He felt around the sealed item to visualize its contents and realized that it resembled something of a manga. Picking up the gift, he frowned at the thought of the the manga that included him and Akihiko doing several scandalous things.

_"Who's this Hiroki-san? Why haven't I met him before?"_

His phone played the melody that he had assigned to Usami as it vibrated in his pocket.

Misaki flipped it open and without warning let his mind loose," Who the heck is Hiroki-san?"

"...About that, he's just an old friend of mine. Look him up in the phone book or something. Anyways, how are you? Are you alright? Are you _lonely?_"

Misaki shuddered as he flipped through the pages of the yellow phone book. The man's voice dropped so low and malicious in anticipation. He could tell the other was smiling from the other end of the line.

"I-I'm fine. I'm not a kid, and I'm quite busy, so no I'm not lonely."

"That's good. I just called to check up on you."

"Well, you don't need to."

"Bye."

He hung up.

_"He called to check up on me because he was worried. I feel...happy. "_

Misaki smiled as he finally found the number he'd been searching for. He dialed in the 7 digits and waited for someone to pick up on the other side.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hiroki laid passed out on the bed after last night's event. He'd gone two weeks without being with Nowaki and both men expressed their urges for hours. The phone interrupted his morning idleness, but Nowaki was already awake and calling him.

"Hiro-san! Are you awake? I made break feast in case you were hungry."

No response.

_"I guess he's still asleep. I wonder if he'll wake up and offer to take a bath together, or maybe cuddle, or perhaps feed each other just like how couples do it..."_

Nowaki stood preoccupied with his fantasies as Hiroki stepped out of the bathroom and sat down in the dining room. The assistant professor's nose picked up the a burnt scent and immediately turned towards the director of the daydreaming doctor.

"You idiot! It's burning!"

Realizing his fault, he immediately turned off the fire and stared at the slightly burnt eggs and sausage and frowned.

"I'm sorry. I'll make new ones."

Hiroki bit his lip as he made yet another decision that would effect his pride and composure.

"No, I'll eat it."

"You shouldn't."

Hiroki got up and fetched the plate himself and held it out for Nowaki.

"Hiro-san, I can make new ones..."

"No, I said I'll eat it!" He interrupted as he blushed. Nowaki smiled and handed him the food delightedly. He sat at the table, leaving his food untouched. Nowaki finished washing the dishes and sat in front of him; he was always happy to just be with Hiro-san. He initiated a conversation about having to work extra early to develop a story that Hiroki would believe, so he could fulfill his true intentions.

"...and so I'll bring home dinner or something, okay?"

Nowaki's words flew in and out of Hiroki's head. Hiroki impulsively grabbed the fork and began to eat the burnt food. The chef was overjoyed to see the other man push himself to the extent of his actions.

"Does it taste good?" Nowaki asked as he wore his dazzling smile. Hiroki nodded as he drank massive amounts of tea in between bites.

"Would you mind if I had some before I go?"

The seemed innocent but the intentions behind it were kinky. Hiroki pushed the plate towards Nowaki before gulping down a large amount of tea and sighed in relief. His eyes opened with shock as he felt long fingers tilt his chin up and a warm tongue invade his mouth. A blush crept up to his cheeks as the kiss ended, and Nowaki pulled back. "You're right, it is delicious."

He grabbed his coat and walked out the door, waving goodbye to the stunned assistant professor.

_"Oh right, a call! I wonder how long that person must have waited...or perhaps they hung up already?"_

The phone was still blinking red. He fumbled out of his seat and picked up the phone.

"Sorry for making you wait, who is it?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Misaki sat on the couch as he flipped through the channels before a voice called him from his cell phone. The phone jumped from palm to palm before he finally caught it.

"O-Oh, hi. I'm sorry for bothering you so early but I have a delivery from Akihiko Usami-san. It's your birthday, right?"

The response from the man took time, but it came.

"Yeah. Tell him I said thank you."

"W-wait, please. He asked me to deliver it to you today, but I don't know where your house is. I hope I'm not imposing anything, but could you please tell me the direction."

"From his house right?"

"Yes."

"Let's see...well..."

Misaki grabbed a notebook and pen and began to write down the directions from the front door to Hiroki's house. The man handing out the direction seemed to describe them vivdly.

"Ah, I see. Thank you. Um, by the way. When would be the best time to come over?"

"Anytime is fine, what's your name?"

"Oh, my apologies. My name's Takashi Misaki."

The next reply took its time as well.

"Hiroki-san?"

"Ah, right. Thanks again. Bye."

"Hir-"

The call ended before he could properly say goodbye. Misaki grabbed the package and the directions and headed outside. Ominous clouds filled the sky as he took each footstep closer to Hiroki's house.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nowaki sent off the last customer for his shift before packing up his things and leaving. He had spare time as he didn't have work today at the hospital. Nowaki walked by many shops, searching for a suitable present for Hiroki. Some of the things caught his eye, but their price tags acted like a repellent to those similar to him.

_"I wish I could get that for Hiro-san, but I just don't have enough money yet..."_

The same thought came across his head as he searched through the stores.

"What would Hiro-san really like?" Nowaki had gone far without noticing the droplets of rain that had began to descend from the heavy clouds. Puddles already formed on the uneven sidewalks. He wasn't physically aware of the rain, but his mind mentioned it a few times. The man was like a cement block at times when he tries to do something special. He was unaware of a boy similar to him and the two bumped into each other.

_ _ _ _ Page Breaks Unite! _ _ _ _

Misaki carelessly bumped into a seemingly clueless man and accidentally dropped the package. It fell into the street as he made a desperate attempt to retrieve it. Nowaki noticed the boy about to commit suicide and grabbed him.

The gift ripped into shreds as a passing car ran over it. Misaki had a premonition to what Usami-san might 'punish' him for losing such a valuable gift to a dear friend.

"Are you okay? You shouldn't be jumping into cars like that." Nowaki placed his hand on the boy's head.

Goosebumps appeared all over his skin as he felt the familiar touch of Usami-san. He turned around tearing and ready to apologize before noticing that the man was not him.

Nowaki seemed worried as he saw the boy about to cry and immediately reassured him.

"That package, was it special?"

Misaki rubbed away his eyes and immediately stood up to uphold his pride, nodding all the while.

"Is it replaceable?"

"I-I don't know. I was just delivering it somewhere."

"What was it?"

"I think it was a manga."

_"Of course! A manga! Hiroki said he loved manga right? Usami-sensei's writings seem to appeal to him a lot so I'll buy him a book."_

Nowaki felt accomplished and was about to walk into the store before he saw the boy in distress.

"You said it was a manga right? Would you care to join me? I'm looking for one also."

"O-okay!"

Misaki rushed up and smiled cheerfully at Nowaki as they entered the store, soaking wet. The cashier at the front desk noticed them.

"Um, excuse me...please don't get the books wet."

"Oh right, sorry."

They both said compulsively, looking at each other before laughing. Both of them browsed under the Yaoi romance novel section and searched for Usagi-san's newest hit: Junjou Romantica.

_"I hate Usami!!! I can't believe he ended up publishing something as embarrassing as this!"_

Nowaki looked at the price tag and then his wallet.

_"Not enough..."_

"Um..."

Misaki flipped through the book furiously before looking at Nowaki.

"I don't think I can afford it."

"It's no big deal, who would want trash like this anyways." He hissed as a picture of Akihiko and the Misaki in the book that covered the whole entire page appeared.

Nowaki continued his search silently.

_"I think that's the one that Hiroki-san doesn't have yet."_

Misaki studied the older man carefully before finally coming to a realization and holding out the money that he'd been saving up.

_"No good, it's not enough."_

"E-excuse me, uh..."

"Oh, my name's Nowaki."

"Nowaki," he continued," if you want, we could add up our money and buy it. That is, I understand you can't afford it and it's not for me and probably someone you don't know but- Eh?"

Nowaki smiled happily and grabbing the book and Misaki's arm as they went to purchase the item. The two walked out of the store and into a downpour with the manga in a plastic bag. Misaki offered to carry it and hid it underneath his shirt, keeping it fastened by the waist of his pants.

"Ah, um Nowaki? My name's Takashi Misaki by the way, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, are you headed anywhere after this?"

"Now that you mention it..."

_"I still haven't a gift for Hiroki-san, but I could probably bake him a cake and manage to slip by this time around."_

"I was thinking about buying some cake mix for my friend's birthday."

"That sounds like a good idea. Mind if I come along?"

"Sure." He smiled happily at his soaked companion. They were the only two people walking through the streets without an umbrella.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hiroki wondered if Misaki was going to stop by today. He looked out the window and noticed how hard it was raining.

"Probably not." he muttered as he flipped through the channels in search of something interesting to watch.

_"I wonder if Nowaki is on his way home now."_

The clock said it was 21:00 (9 p.m.) and he'd been staying home all day due to lack of plans. He intended on spending it with Nowaki, but he seems to be preoccupied. The phone rang and ended his reign of boredom.

"Ah, hello?"

"Happy birthday Hiroki."

The familiar voice of his former crush no longer phased him.

"What do you want Akihiko?"

"What? I can't call my friend whom I seldom get to see anymore? It's your birthday and all. Did you like my present?"

"About that, your delivery boy hasn't arrived yet."

"Is that so...well bye."

"H-hey!"

_"Bastard hung up."_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Usagi phoned Misaki as soon as the call ended, but he receieved the grim monotonous message "We're sorry, the phone you are dialing is not available at this time...blah...blah...blah."

"Misaki, please be okay. I'll return in two days."

_"Damnit I don't think I can wait two days. I gave him three day's worth of supplies before we left." _

He chuckled lightheartedly.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ah, I'd like this please."

_"I hope Hiroki-san doesn't mind vanilla flavored cakes."_

Nowaki considered buying a cake for Hiro-san since it was his birthday as well, but the budgets didn't seem to be enough and he felt obliged to buy Misaki something for his friend in return with the change they received from the store.

The two walked out of the store and exchanged a handshake.

"It was nice hanging out with you Misaki-kun."

"You too Nowaki-san."

_"Nowaki-san... he'd never had anyone call him that besides the little children at the hospital before."_

Misaki realized how dark the sky was and the rain seemed to pour harder.

":Excuse me, I'll be going. I need to catch the train." Misaki held the package of cake mix over his head in an attempt to shield the ran.

"Really? Me too. Would you like to walk together?" Nowaki's smile seemed to have brighten this dark and rainy day just slightly.

"Sure." Misaki blushed slightly as he felt incredibly comfortable with walking side by side with Nowaki.

They boarded the train and sat next to each other, creating small puddles on the plastic seats. They exchanged random stories about their pasts and experiences to pass the time. Misaki couldn't recall when but his head felt dizzy and his face slightly warmer than the rest of his body, and in fell unconscious on Nowaki's shoulder.

The other drenched man noticed this and didn't budge as to not disturb Misaki. Their stop came and Nowaki sent notice to a knocked out Misaki but he wouldn't budge either. He picked him up and carried him on his back as he walked through the crowd of spectators.

He decided it'd be all right if he brought him home.

_ _ _ _ _ _ Page Breaks Unite!_ _ _ _ _

Hiro-san was feeling drowsy before a familiar voice called from the other side of the door.

"Hiro-san, could you please open the door, my hands are a little full."

He imagined Nowaki carrying several bags filled with gifts just for him and it resulted in him opening the door with a blush. Nowaki wore his usual expression and walked past Hiroki to put down Misaki on the couch.

"W-what's that guy doing here and why are you two soaking wet? Try not to be so stupid and carry an umbrella if the weatherman predicts the slightest chance of rai, you hear?" He was slightly relieved that Nowaki wasn't carrying several bags of presents because he wouldn't know how to react in the embarrassing situation.

"He's my friend and it appeared that he passed out when we were taking a train ride back here. Ah, and sorry I had to get to work early so it never crossed my mind."

"More importantly, was that alright? I mean picking up random boys on the street could be dangerous." Hiroki finally took an observant look at the boy.

"Misaki?"

Nowaki began undressing himself from his wet clothes.

"Oh, you know him?"

"You could say that. He's a friend's friend."

"You're amazing Hiro-san. You have so many friends."

"When you put it that way you make me sound popular..."

"You are."

"Tch.." He folded his arms and noticed a nude Nowaki wrapped around in a towel.

"You are to me. You're the only one in my world as far as I'm considered."

He blushed from the sight and the words that came attached.

"What're you doing, go take a bath already or else you'll catch a cold."

He hoped that his harsh words would be enough to rebuild his emotional barrier. Nowaki shattered it with one flawless movement, diving in and kissing Hiroki. It lasted momentarily before he offered Hiroki-san to take a bath with him.

"You wish! Why don't you take a bath with Misaki or something, you'll both catch a cold."

"You don't..."

"I don't care. It's not like it matters to me what you do anyways."

"Well... if you say so."

Nowaki bluntly picked up the soaking wet unconscious Misaki and carried him into the bathroom, closing the door and waiting for a response from his overly jealous lover.

_"Nowaki's never been this bold before."_

He was very pissed off and turned on furiously flipped through t.v programs to get his mind off of things.

_"What could possibly happen? The boy's unconscious. Whatever, it's not like it's going to affect me or anything."_

He knew very well that he was jealous. He was more pissed off at himself than Nowaki.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The soothing hot bath water heated up the body of the chilled doctor. He'd remove the wet clothes from Misaki and placed him in the bath carefully, waiting for him to warm up and come to. He turned his back on the boy and began washing himself, thinking about what Hiro-san was doing.

Misaki's body stirred in the hot water and as his senses came back to him in a holy, the first sense he felt was soothing. His eyes opened, anticipating Usami-san to be staring directly in his face, but he was overly chocked to find Nowaki's back.

"What the hell?!"

Nowaki turned around. "Please, calm down and take the bath before you really do catch a cold."

"N-N-N-Nowaki? What are we doing?"

"It's not what you think, please just sit down. I don't have any naughty intentions."

Misaki lowered himself and turned his back to match Nowaki's. Normally, in a situation like this, he'd flip out and eventually pass out, but this time around felt different. He felt like he could be safe with Nowaki.

"Um, I'm sorry if I made you feel insecure. It's just that you fell asleep on me so I brought you into my house. When we got here, my roommate suggested that we take a bath. I didn't think it would cause this much of a problem. I don't mind leaving you to your privacy if it's what you want."

"N-no, it's okay."

The two men sat silently and blushing as the time passed.

"Uh, I'm done, are you?"

"Yeah."

The water drained and all that was left was two nude bodies. Nowaki turned on the shower and began rinsing his hair. Nowaki reached for the shampoo bottle that was kept closer to Misaki but it slipped out of his hand. Misaki saw this and picked it up realizing that his hair had made contact with a part of Nowaki's body. Once he was eye to eye with the man, he immediately blushed and bent bowed once more to apologize, unintentionally repeating the mistake.

_"He's so cute...Wait, no. Hiro-san's the only one for me."_

Misaki thrust the bottle into Nowaki's hand and caught himself off guard. The man met his thrust halfway, causing Misaki to literally push himself in the opposite direction. Luckily for Misaki, Nowaki saved him and pulled him up close to his chest. Their skin made contact and it sent tingling vibrations throughout both their bodies.

"Uh...um.."

Misaki became infatuated and leant in for a kiss that Misaki was even surprised by because he engaged him halfway. The kiss grew into wandering hands, but it did not proceed. They broke it off, although both men had growing desires.

They each grabbed a towel and dried themselves, wrapping it around their waist and secretly stealing glances. Laughter exploded as both men looked silly with the bulge holding up their towels. The door opened, revealing steam, Nowaki, and Misaki.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hiroki had saw that Misaki was carrying cake mix when he was put down on the couch. He wondered if he should try making cake for his own birthday.

_"How lame would that be. Seriously, it's like sending yourself a box of chocolates and flowers on Valentine's Day."_

He crossed his leg over the other on the couch as he heard laughter coming from the bathroom. He questioned Nowaki's intentions but trusted him enough. Both men appeared, and he immediately saw what they were laughing about.

"Hiro-san, sorry for keeping you waiting."

_"Eh? Hiro-san? Could it be Hiroki-san?"_

"Whatever, how was it?"

"It's not what you think..."

"What-"

"Hiroki-san!?" Misaki wondered if it was coincidence or luck that he'd reach his destination.

"Misaki-kun."

"Right! About your gift...you see..."

"Don't worry, Nowaki already explained the situation. You thinking of baking a cake?"

"That's right." He noticed that the cake mix was not in his hand.

_"I hope I didn't drop it."_

Hiroki held up the plastic package. Misaki immediately rushed over and grabbed it, thanking him for keeping it safe.

"I'll start on the cake, it's pretty late right now."

"It's only 9:47 p.m." Hiroki noted.

"Ah, but then we won't have time to celebrate your birthday, it's only special for this one day." Misaki smiled and began pouring the mix into a bowl.

"That's true....Nowaki?"

He'd disappeared into the room.

"Excuse me."

"Take your time."

Misaki felt comfortable around his surroundings now that he could trust these people since Usagi-san trusted them.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Nowaki? What are you doing?"

"I'm getting dressed, sorry."

"Idiot, don't be sorry. I shouldn't have barged...-"

Hiroki gulped as he blushed upon seeing the other man. There wasn't time to react before he was pulled into a kiss and laid on the bed.

"Ah, wait! Nn...We can't..."

"Why not?"

He spoke in between gasps for air.

"We...ah....have...nnh... a guest."

"So then should we invite him?"

"That's not what I meant idiot!" Nowaki got off Hiroki, realizing his pride if someone else were to find out about their relationship, most importantly: that he was the uke.

Misaki turned on the oven and sat on the couch with his towel still wrapped around the waist, waiting for someone to approach him.

"Ah, Misaki. Sorry about your clothes, you could borrow some of mine."

_"That's very nice of you, but I'm too small...damn it grow faster stupid me!"_

"Misaki?"

"If you don't mind."

"Here." He held out a large shirt, underwear and pants. One Misaki had finished dressing, he looked like a kid who'd worn his dad clothes for career day at elementary school.

"Misaki, you can come out."

"Never!"

"C'mon, it's not that bad."

"Yes it is!"

"Show me."

The door unlocked and he appeared in the doorway. The shirt went below his waist, the pants appeared crumpled at the bottom, and he held onto the jeans in fear of it falling off.

_"I can't live like this."_

"Um, can you walk?"

Hiroki walked out of his room to see the spectacle. Misaki took a few steps, but the pant legs came undone and he tripped, causing his jeans to slip off instantly. He was caught by Nowaki, but the shirt seemed to act more like a dress for him. Hiroki burst into laughter as he saw how small this kid was. It made him feel dignified.

"Stop laughing. It's not my fault."

"Ah, Misaki. Is the cake ready?"

"Oh, yeah." He got out of his arms and rushed into the kitchen, wearing saggy boxers and a large shirt.

"It's ready! I just need to decorate it a bit..."

They appeared into the room to see him produce a larger-than-life-sized-manga cake. It stood up at a scary angle, threatening to fall at any minute. It read ' Happy Birthday By: Hiroki-san.' They were both stunned at the design and the amount of detail that he put into the cake.

"Um....isn't this a bit too much?"

"Well, let's not be rude. Let's go have some Hiro-san."

The three of them ate the cake happily, washing it down with sake. The intoxicated men began exchanging funny stories and experiences while resting arms on each others' shoulders. At some point they began singing, but it ended when Hiroki-san kissed Misaki. Their lips merely brushed against each other in a second of lost balance then their eyes made contact and the urge to brush lips once more was certainly there. Nowaki watched enviously as the two ukes kissed lustfully.

_ _ _ _ Added Smut _ _ _ _

The temperature rose until it was unbearably searing. Misaki thought that he'd left the oven on, but it had been turned off for a few hours now. Hiroki captivated him with another kiss, intentionally teasing the enduring Nowaki. Misaki allowed the older man to lead him.

Their tongues wrapped around, forming a sticky salivating bond once they pulled away, gasping for breath. Nowaki wanted nothing more but to join them but they emitted a subtle message with every action they took. It seemed as if everything they did was for his own pleasure.

Both Misaki and Hiroki fell to the floor and their mouths ceased to disconnect. Hiroki seemed to take the initiative and remove the shirt that Nowaki had allow Misaki to borrow. His hands slid up slowly but surely towards Misaki's erect nipples and amused himself with the rewarding expressions on Misaki's face.

Misaki gasped in pleasure as he arched his back into the pleasure. Hiroki released their lips and trailed his way down to the nipple he had recently toyed with with his tongue. The hot trail sent searing pleasure towards the direction of his groin.

Hiroki couldn't deny his own growing desire and rocked his hips against Misaki's own. The encumbering clothes were removed shortly after exposing the two ukes to the desperate seme.

Nowaki was at his limit and could not resist any longer. He was ready to pounce and devour both of them at the same time before Misaki called out.

"Nngh...wait...bed...floor....hurts...ah..." He spoke in single syllables as Hiroki's erotic motions took his breath away. Nowaki's gentle personality alloed him to understand Misaki's concern, so he hastily grabbed them and rushed into the bedroom, flopping them down on the bed before being consumed by lust.

Hiroki pulled Misaki close to him and nibbled on his ear in spite of the fact that his eyes were set on Nowaki. Misaki moaned into Hiroki's chest as their erections pressed against each other. Hiroki closed his eyes and called out Nowaki's name. Nowaki climbed onto bed and gulped down the saliva that had been pooling in his mouth as he observed them. He grabbed both of them and sat them upright, taking them both into his mouth at the same time.

Misaki panted momentarily before Hiroki took him into another deep kiss. He couldn't find the strength to dominate the other man and , in the end, allowed Hiroki to take sovereignty over his mouth. He'd never taken the initiative before and his confidence was shattered when his attempt failed during Usami's birthday. However, he did do what Usami-san told him and 'studied' from his BL novels. He managed to pick up a few tricks.

Misaki held onto Hiroki for support as he felt himself nearing his climax. Hiroki gritted his teeth as he gripped the bed sheets for support of his own and together, they screamed in relief as they both came at the same moment. Nowaki's eyes contained the passive expression throughout it all, but his lip curled up into a grin. They found the strength to hang onto Nowaki and push him down onto the bed. It was clear that Nowaki could not wait any longer and closed his eyes as he let pleasure wash over his body. Both of their tongues travelled up and down his torso, licking at the muscle lines. Hiroki was kind enough to show Misaki all of Nowaki's 'spots'. The pleasure was intense to the extent that he'd been leaking.

Nowaki braced himself as the contact of two hot tongues made their way up and down his erection. He shuddered in despair as the contact was lost and opened an eye to see the situation. He gawked as he saw both of them hovering over his body. Hiroki sat down on his chest, his erection pressing against his chin as Misaki sat on his groin. Nowaki's bulging desire pressed up against Misaki's back. Hiroki shielded Nowaki's face with his head and kissed him gently as he manipulated his hair to tickle Nowaki's nape. As if in synchronization, the two ukes indulged themselves in pleasure. Misaki lowered himself onto Nowaki as Hiroki pressed his growing desire against Nowaki's lips which in return took in the head hungrily.

Misaki pressed his palms flat on the bed as he rocked his hips gently, shutting his eyes tightly as he recalled the many incidents that Usami-san had done this, and as a result, it turned him on completely. Hiroki found himself staring into Nowaki's face, blushing profusely as he watched himself being taken in. The three men eventually found a rhythm that they could all adjust to: As Misaki rocked, Hiroki thrust, leaving Nowaki without a role.

Misaki came onto Hiroki's back, watching in mortification as his hot seed slide down his back. Hiroki immediately responded to the shot of warmth and came himself. Nowaki felt the walls around his erection tightening and came inside Misaki, completely forgetting to ask for permission. He was flustered in the end as he pulled out, watching humbly as they both fell asleep. He rearranged them so they could sleep properly and slept near the edge of the bed like a dog

Exhaustion got the best of him and so he decided that he would just wash the sheets and blankets.

_"Surely Hiro-san wouldn't mind taking a bath with me now..."_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Misaki woke up, feeling feverish with a strong headache. He felt someones hand wrapped around his bare stomach and lifted it, expecting Usagi to spoon him. Hiroki woke up from the contact and felt an incredible pain in his head, realizing that someone was lying next to him. The events of last night finally occurred to him.

Nowaki yelled out to the both of them,"Break feast is ready if you guys are hungry."

He was the only one who seemed to recall everything and be perfectly fine with it.

_**A/N: I know, I'm sorry. I didn't add any lemony citrusy goodness, but I'm thinking about writing a chapter or re-editting it in order to add it in. I'm just a little pooped out after writing this in one go. I hope you guys enjoyed it ^_~**_

_**A/N I added in the smut, and I've had people tell me that they're looking forward for a chapter two X_X. I might write one, but it's only if enough people want me to. I intended on it to be a oneshot, but I guess there's still the concept of "What about Usami T_T What if he finds out etc. Potential drama and jealousysex." :3**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed it. I seldom write smut, so be nice ^_^  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I Came Late

His sweat soaked boxers clung onto him in a desperate attempt to cover his arousal from prying eyes. Pants of pleasure escaped his mouth.

"Go ahead, let out those cute sounds you make. No one can hear us."

The deep, familiar and taunting voice nudged him on, only making him more embarrassed. He felt a soft yet hot and sticky tongue slide its way to his nipples, playing with them gently. Sharp teeth came down on the soft and delicate flesh as the tongue wrapped itself around the wound as if apologizing. Those long fingers played with his arousal from underneath the article of clothing as the bodily fluids slid down and onto the fingers.

The voice chuckled," Look, it's soaking through the fabric."

He clenched his fist, unable to move his limbs due to the bindings the other man had given him.

_"How did it become like this?"_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Misaki stumbled into the bathroom, suppressing the urge to hurl his stomach into the toilet. It was difficult for him to focus on anything and so he managed to slam against the wall. The large thud alerted the other people within the house.

"Hiro-san, was that you!?"

A muffled moan followed by an answer came from underneath the white sheets.

"Misaki!?"

Misaki sat on the toilet, trying to recall the events of last night. He shuddered at the thought of being discovered by his landlord/lover and conjured up several excuses to prevent himself from being killed. His resilient skin reminded him of the sweat and hot seed that had passed over it recently. The toilet seat clung onto his rear as he got up, desperate for a shower. Finally inside the tub, he twisted the knob in one direction, experimenting with the temperature due to lack of labels.

Water gushed out from the head, spraying all over the pale, sticky skin. Misaki yelped as a result of improper preparations for the bone-chilling liquid. His hands toyed with the knob until he found a neutral temperature in which he could ravish himself in. The tub filled immediately and he intended to stay inside until his whole body became a prune.

Hiroki searched for a cigarette as the memories of yesterday flashed in his head. He wasn't particularly happy about the threesome, mainly because it was with _that_ kid. Ashes dropped onto the blank sheets as his thoughts led him to associate the kid to Usagi whom, if he was correct, would murder them if found out. The clouds still appeared ominous even after pouring all their weight in liquid mercilessly onto the city. Hiroki had a premonition, a feeling that someone was going to die very soon- and it had to do with Usami.

He grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants, putting them on and walking into the living room to check if his lover was still alive and breathing. With each footstep he took, the silence that followed was nerve-wrecking. All at once, he choked as the smoke got into his lungs from hearing someone yell from inside the bathroom. It wasn't deep enough to sound like Nowaki's, but it was definitely a human cry. Foot steps padded against the damp, wooden floor and lead him to a living room, with three plates of food sitting quietly at the table. He remained cautious, even sniffing his food before consuming it. The doorbell jolted the paranoid man from his seat. He opened the door slowly as if expecting a monster to assault him like in horror films. His heart was at ease as he saw his visitor was human.

"Hello, My name's Tsuno Tamaichi. I'm here to-"

He was interrupted by the door slamming shut in his face. His fist knocked on the door once more.

Hiroki opened it, prepared to repel the annoying salesman.

"Look, I'm not interested in buying anything."

"Eh? Ah, sorry. Actually, I'm here on a search for someone named Takahashi Misaki."

Hiroki didn't care who this guy was to Misaki, all he wanted was for the kid to get out of his house.

"I see. Wait here."

Hiroki knocked on the bathroom door, " Someone's here to pick you up." He returned to the living room, discovering the man flipping through the mangas that Usami had given him when they used to hang out on a daily basis.

"Hey what are you doing barging inside someone's home and then poking your nose in their stuff?"

Tamaichi closed the book," You're a fan of Usami-san's works?"

_"Fan isn't appropriate, more like they're just commemorations."_

"No."

His eyebrows slanted down as he grabbed the book and tossed it behind him.

The water surrounding his soggy body slowly drained away. A white towel skimmed over his skin, absorbing the remaining fluids. Misaki walked outside wrapped in a white towel, searching for his clothings that should've been dried by now. They were folded neatly on top of the dryer. The warmth was faint, but existence as he slipped the clothing onto his cold skin. He rested the towel around his neck as he walked into the living room, surprised to see his only friend there in replacement of Usami.

"Senpai!?"

He hadn't forgotten about what had happened earlier, but they were now on equal terms once they sorted things out.

"Ah, Misaki. Let's go."

He grabbed Misaki by the arm and silently waved bye to Hiroki before closing the door.

"Hey, senpai. Where are we going?"

He put on the shoes that were handed to him and followed Tamaichi curiously.

"Usami-san asked me to search for you. He was quite worried. I mean, it would be bad if something bad happened to you, right?"

His smile seemed to pure, almost as if it was concealing hidden motives.

"I guess."

Misaki's sixth sense told him that there was something going on, and that he was once again the victim.

"So then, let's have fun around town before Usami comes home, okay? We can go meet him at the airport too."

Misaki easily pushed away thoughts that contained situations in which this good day could've been ruined. The sky was bright, the clouds passing by were pure and white, and the whole entire city seemed to have been washed and polished as the everything became vibrant and lively. Nothing could ruin such a perfect day.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Usami crossed one leg over the other, biting nervously at his pencil, a habit which he picked up recently due to stress from separation of his lover. He couldn't focus on the manuscript at hand, whom Aikawa pushed him by spamming his inbox with messages. He just couldn't relax, in spite of the first class treatment and seating. Everywhere he looked, he saw Misaki's face. He mistook the flight attendant for Misaki, ready to pounce before realizing that she was too tall to be his lover.

A heavy sigh escaped his mouth and heart. He wouldn't be able to control himself once he got home and saw his face. The fabric around his growing arousal tightened as he thought about the dirty things he would do to Misaki. Just then, the intercom turned on, notifying the people on board of the arrival time.

"Due to an approaching storm, we will be heading off course to avoid any injuries. Sorry for the inconvenience, we will be arrive two hours later than usual. Thank you for your patience."

His finger nails dug into the seat as the thought of waiting two more hours to release himself haunted his mind. He dialed his phone to see if he could contact Misaki, but there was interference.

_"Damn storm!"_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

The house returned to its quiet and motionless self. Everything seemed to become a staute save for the man lying on the couch. His chest heaving up and down with each breath he took seemed completely out of place. He invited the busy children's doctor to a date around town, inspired by Misaki and Tamaichi. Although it was something he scarcely did, he was sure that Nowaki would over react and love him back ten folds. Something was bugging him, a feeling like he had to do something; but what?

Just then, the phone vibrated.

[Sorry. Can't today. Busy with more work. I'll be home late so please eat dinner without me.]

_"Oh well."_

He was relieved yet set aback when this newfound information intruded on his plan. It would be embarrassing to go out with Nowaki, but at the same time, he felt like it would be all right since Nowaki would be there to help him endure the embarrassment. Loneliness only encouraged him to behaved strangely, and so he ended up acting accordingly. He became aroused as he remembered what happened last night, and for the first time, he didn't feel like a complete uke during sex. His hands fumbled undereath his shirt as he pleasured himself. Perspiration ensued as the combination of rubbing and imagining Nowaki servicing him turned him on.

The burning itch inside of him drove him crazy. Fingers slid down his shaft and continued below his sack until they found a moist, pink hole. He pressed the fingers inside himself in attempt to soothe his desires. His arousal dripped with the white fluids, like a dam ready to burst. His teeth crushed down against his lips as he fought back moans and groans. The sofa soaked up his sweat as he pumped himself into ecstasy. He reached climax, ribbons of hot liquid shooting into the air before coming down on his chest. Panting with breath, lungs dying for air, consciousness failing.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Senpai! Behind you!"

The two men were playing inside an arcade, shooting away the evil cannibalistic zombies.

[ GAME OVER ]

"Damn it. We were so close too!"

Tamaichi felt his pockets," Ah, I'm all out of change."

Misaki placed the gun back into its slot,"Let's go eat. Im hungry."

"Usami-san should be arriving soon."

Misaki pleaded," Aww, c'mon. Can we at least get stuff at the airport?"

Tamaichi frowned," Prices are really expensive there."

"Then it's decided. We'll stop by a restaurant close to the airport and then walk there once we're full."

He walked out the door, calling for a taxi and motioning for Tamaichi to enter. They sat silently inside the car. Misaki amused himself by staring outside the window, searching for anything of interest and marking it for future date references.

Tamaichi reclined himself against the seat and found Misaki more amusing than their surroundings. His phone finally rang and the soothing voice of Usami spoke.

"Ah, yes Misaki? He's with me. Fine. Yeah. Oh, I see. Okay," He spoke on the phone with one hand, reaching out with the other to remind his kouhai to buckle up, and as he did the car came to a screeching halt.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Usami heard the screeching noise from the phone and then he was cut off. Many attempts of contacting the other resulted unfavorably and left him hanging. His hopes of hearing Misaki's voice once more were crushed to dust. Something caught his attention as the news station that was playing displayed a massive chain car crash within the vicinity of the air port.

"It would appear that a large gasoline truck came into contact with a police car in pursuit of a criminal. It resulted in several confirmed casualties, and two confirmed deaths. Sources say that they have not finished doing a body count, so we should expect these numbers to rise. In other news..."

A piercing pain shot through his chest. Just the thought of Misaki being one of the casualties or deaths would be enough to make his whole head white. Thousands of prayers were said in an attempt to guard his beloved. He despised the fact that all he could do was wait for the pilot to reach the airport. Just then, a brilliant idea came up.

_" Hm, we were close enough to receive the local signal for the broadcasting within xx city. So, that means we must be over xx now."_

He called for a flight attendant.

"Do we carry parachutes in the plane?"

"Uh, yes sir. But it's strictly prohibited-"

"Where?"

"Sir, we cannot allow our passenger to take them unless in a case of emergency."

His demeaning aura pressured her," Where are they?" His presence terrified the poor girl into submission.

She pointed a shaky finger into a plastic box,"Th-there."

He strapped on the parachute, and was already headed for the emergency exit.

"S-sir, please don't-"

"Close the door as soon as I'm off."

There wasn't time for an argument as he was already miles below the plane."

The alarm went off as she slammed the door shut, explaining to her superiors that a mad man from the first class just went overboard.

_"Please be okay Misaki. I'm coming for you."_

He unleashed the plastic bag and began his descending upon the crash site. He couldn't fall faster, otherwise he would've. The air rushing pass him seemed to make his face and hands go numb. He ungracefully landed in the intersection in which the crash happened, firefighters seemed to be confused at the giant plastic bag covering the flames. He made his way to where the ambulances were stopping by, speaking to the people in charge if they had found Misaki.

The woman scanned her clipboard," Ah, no. No one under that name has been reported injured, sir. Sorry."

_"Damn it. They're useless!"_

Usami yelled out for Misaki desperately, feeling himself crumble up inside. The police officers hindered his search and brought him out of the area. He wandered mindlessly, saying only Misaki's name before finally resting on a bench. Exhaustion overcame him and he rested silently and alone on the bench.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

"What the hell was that for?" Tamaichi complained as the car went to a swerve and ran into a tree. His phone flew out of his hand shut close.

[Call Ended.]

Misaki budged as he got out of the car, feeling an ache on his head. He rubbed his neck tiringly," Oww."

"Are you okay Misaki?"

_"Man, Usami-san's going to murder me!"_

"Yeah."

"Ah, let's get some ice cream, okay? Don't tell Usami-san."

Misaki followed Tamaichi, bracing himself as a large sound exploded from an area behind him. They turned around to see sparks and flames and rather than being attracted to the commotion, they continued on their purchase for frozen yogurt.

"Let's stop by the park, it's going to be crowded with all those people running over there."

"Yeah." He lapped his tongue around the sweet vanilla ice cream, licking sloppily.

"You've got some on you." Tamaichi produced a napkin and wiped his face, coming to a halt as he saw a familiar author sitting on a nearby bench.

"What's wrong?" Misaki dropped his cone as he saw it too.

"Usami-san?" They said in unison. Both men rushed over and confirmed their suspicion. Misaki sat to his left and Tamaichi sat to Misaki's left, waiting patiently for Usami to awaken.

_"I wonder if the crash was related to Usami. His plane should have just arrived after all. What's he doing here? He came extra early because he wanted to see me? Never! He probably had to turn in work early or something. Stop having selfish thoughts!"_

_ _ _ Page Breaks Unite!_ _ _ _

Usami's eyes focused on the familiar face of his lover. He rubbed his eyes to make sure that it was not another illusion. He didn't say another word, called a taxi and shoved Misaki inside. He paid the driver double to get them home a.s.a.p. Tamaichi seemed saddened as they ditched him.

Usami did not look at Misaki, unlocked the door and pushed him inside. Before Misaki could recover, he was picked up and carried upstairs into Usami's bedroom.

"Wh-what are you doing Usami?"

"I return finally, and that's all I get? No, ' Welcome home Usami-san!' ?"

Sweat dampened his clothing as their bodies attatched to one another. Usami had already undressed Misaki, racishing his body with his tongue.

"Nngh. No-Stop. Usa-Usami!"

Usami kissed his abdomen," Please don't say that. I'm already at my limit. You'd be surprised at how happy I am to see you right now."

Misaki felt something long and ahrd pressing against his arousal.

_"I think I __**do **__know just how happy you are to see me."_

Usami tied up Misaki's hands with a leather belt and pressed his arms against the bed.

"What? Untie me! Ah."

The mixture of pain and pleasure was intense. His mind soon became numb and allowed his body to react on its own. Usami bit the elastic waistband of Misaki's undergarments and slowly pried them off, letting go as it contacted the base of his arousal.

His sweat soaked boxers clung onto him in a desperate attempt to cover his arousal from prying eyes. Pants of pleasure escaped his mouth.

"Go ahead, let out those cute sounds you make. No one can hear us."

The deep, familiar and taunting voice nudged him on, only making him more embarrassed. He felt a soft yet hot and sticky tongue slide its way to his nipples, playing with them gently. Sharp teeth came down on the soft and delicate flesh as the tongue wrapped itself around the wound as if apologizing. Those long fingers played with his arousal from underneath the article of clothing as the bodily fluids slid down and onto the fingers.

The voice chuckled," Look, it's soaking through the fabric."

He clenched his fist, unable to move his limbs due to the bindings the other man had given him. Usami's lifted up his legs, preparing Misaki.

He frowned in discontent," Someone entered you recently. I won't allow that."

From that point on, Usami's actions were fueled by more passion, or aggression as far as Misaki's considered.

"Look, it's literally sucking me in. What a slutty body."

Usami pushed in deeper, letting his full length inside before pulling out, barely enough but leaving his head still within the hot cavern. He slammed himself inside, repeating the process until he drove Misaki into pure bliss, shooting his hot seed all over himself and the bed sheets. Usami reached down and grabbed Misaki's manhood, pumping it in time to the thrusts. He was ready to come, shocked when he saw Misaki come for the second time. The thought was too much for him, and the walls around him tightened even more. One final thrust and he released himself inside of Misaki, pulling out as he helped clean his lover.

The two men indulged themselves in sleep, anticipating tomorrow.

**_A/N: After much contemplation I decided to write one more chapter! It contains a little more smut than I'm used to so hopefully you guys will enjoy it? =D _**

**_The events kinda played out on their own. I went kinda add-lib with this one :3 Please R&R ^_^  
_**


End file.
